In-flight entertainment on an airplane has traditionally consisted of the ability to watch a single video on an overhead screen and listen to one of multiple audio channels through a headset. The overhead screens are distributed throughout the airplane's cabin and are sometimes difficult to view from some seats within the cabin. The video is chosen by the airline and played simultaneously for viewing by all passengers. In most instances, a passenger desiring to hear the audio accompanying a featured film must rent or purchase a headset to be plugged into their seat console. A passenger who leaves their seat to stretch, go to the restroom or make a telephone call will end up missing a portion of the movie. Typically, the same feature film is played for a predetermined period of time on an airline, such as a calendar month, with different feature films played during travel in different directions within specific regions. For example, a first film will typically be played during travel within the United States in a western direction and a second film will be played during the same time period during travel within the United States in an eastern direction. Accordingly, for travellers travelling frequently during the same time period, it is highly likely that they will be on multiple flights featuring the same feature film. The airline is therefore losing potential revenue because it is likely that the passenger will not purchase a headset to view a movie that they have already watched.
Video on demand in-flight entertainment systems are being developed by multiple companies to provide numerous entertainment options to each passenger, thereby reducing the likelihood that a passenger has already viewed every option on the system. Video on demand entertainment systems typically include a control system and distributed individual video and audio systems of some form at each seat. Thus, each passenger with access to an individual video on demand entertainment unit has the ability to choose from among multiple movies, audio channels, video games, including gambling and other entertainment options. Previous video on demand systems have offered featured films at selected start increments during the airplane's flight, such as every ten minutes. With such systems, a passenger who leaves their seat to stretch, go to the restroom or make a telephone call, will still miss a portion of the movie. Each passenger however, is able to choose from among multiple feature films, reducing the likelihood that they have viewed all of the available movie options.
Some or all of these video on demand entertainment options are provided at an additional cost to the passenger. This cost can be collected through a credit card reader, integrated into the video on demand system, at each passenger's seat. The passenger can swipe their credit card through the credit card reader and can then choose the video on demand features which they desire to view or play. The cost of the chosen feature will then be automatically charged to the passenger's credit card. In this manner, gambling services can also be provided to passengers through the video on demand entertainment system, allowing a passenger to wager up to a specified limit, secured by authorization to charge their credit card. When the passenger is finished using the gambling services, the amount that the passenger has won or lost is credited or charged to their credit card.
One such video on demand in-flight entertainment system has been developed by Interactive Flight Technologies of Las Vegas, Nev. This system is advertised to allow a passenger to choose from among thirty feature films, gambling, on-board shopping, video games and an Airshow feature. Airshow is a moving map display feature, provided by Airshow of Tustin, Calif., which allows the passenger to view the route of the current flight and the airplane's current position along that route. This video on demand system is controlled by cluster computers which serve groups of seats. Each seat is equipped with a 486 compatible computer with an integral hard drive and RAM, through which the user accesses the video on demand system.
Another video on demand in-flight entertainment system has been developed by B/E Aerospace of Irvine, Calif. This system is advertised to provide a passenger with over 500 channels for regular video programming such as movies, as well as live broadcast television and a variety of interactive features such as video games. This system also provides duty free and catalog shopping, information menus, and both ground-base and satellite in-cabin telephone distribution through an individual video on demand module at the passenger's seat. The control electronics for this system are installed in a former galley unit on the aircraft which has been retrofitted to house the video on demand system. The control electronics are then coupled to each individual video on demand module throughout the cabin by a star network, with separate data wires running between each individual module and the control electronics.
A safety video or demonstration is required to be performed for the passengers on an aircraft before the aircraft takes off. This safety demonstration is required by U.S. Federal law and provides instructions to the passengers regarding procedures to be followed in the event of an emergency. On smaller aircraft equipped for shorter flights, the text of this safety demonstration is read over the airplane's intercom system by one of the airline's staff, while other members of the staff demonstrate necessary functions of the airplane's safety and exit equipment for the passengers. On bigger airplanes equipped with video screens or monitors, a safety video is played for simultaneous viewing by all of the passengers. This safety video is prerecorded and includes the same required text and illustrations as the live safety demonstration. Sometimes, the flight attendants, in conjunction with the safety video, will also perform live equipment demonstrations during the playing of the video. Accordingly, it is important that all passengers are viewing the safety video simultaneously.
What is needed is a video on demand in-flight entertainment system which is fully interactive and can provide multiple features to a passenger through an individual module. What is further needed is a video on demand in-flight entertainment system which uses complete end-to-end digital delivery from the control system to the passenger seat units and also includes an overhead broadcast system. What is still further needed is a video on demand in-flight entertainment system which provides all entertainment features on demand to all passengers having access to a passenger seat unit at all authorized times. Additionally, what is needed is an in-flight entertainment system which incorporates a serial network and is therefore lighter, easier to maintain and easier to reconfigure than existing systems. What is also needed is an in-flight entertainment system which includes separate and redundant systems allowing a portion of the system to fail without rendering the entire system nonoperational.